


политика

by gallyanim



Series: свалка [7]
Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: политика
Series: свалка [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769656





	политика

**Author's Note:**

> 2014 год страйкс бэк

в общем, когда ты за семь лет обучения успел сменить пять школ, ожидать можно всякого. например, что тебя окунут головой в мусорку (середина первого класса). что тебя вызовут на чемпионат по файнал фэнтази (линейка третьего класса). что ты покажешься всем придурком и никто не захочет с тобой разговаривать (пятый класс от начала и до конца). что все покажутся придурками тебе и уж лучше файнал фэнтази в одиночестве (ноябрь шестого класса, контрольная по математике). короче, ожидания человеческие становятся крайне разнообразны и неожиданны, и будь ан джэхё чуть-чуть поразговорчивее, он мог бы долго поправлять очки и расписывать, каким ему представлялось свое явление в пятую по счету школу, но абсолютно точно в этом рассказе не было бы того, что произошло на самом деле. а именно того, как весьма не по правилам развалившийся на своем стуле сосед по парте ткнул его в бок и снисходительно сказал:

\- новенький чувак, ты даже не представляешь, как тебе повезло.

джэхё пару раз моргнул поверх очков, внимательно разглядывая губошлепское лицо и кустарно выкрашенные волосы, а потом уточнил шепотом (таки шел урок английского):

\- ты хулиганская гроза школы и ты меня еще не побил?

сосед разочарованно стукнул ладонями по столу и прошипел на весь класс:

\- нет, дубина, я у чихо и я стану президентом, а ты сможешь рассказывать, как сидел со мной за одной партой!

\- и давал тебе списывать? - постарался уловить мысль на лету джэхё, но у чихо фыркнул с чувством крайнего превосходства:

\- типа раз очки напялил, так самый умный? еще кто у кого списывать будет!

в результате оказалось, что они оба были не очень правы: на ближайшем тесте чихо правда ни разу не пытался подглядеть к джэхё в бланк, но притом раньше у чихо доблестно скатывал весь класс. с появлением джэхё пришлось добавить короткое слово "почти". почти весь.

\- вот видишь, - довольно скалился чихо, раскачиваясь на стуле на следующем уроке, - только я все равно круче, с очками любой дурак умным будет, так что президентом таки буду я.

да бога ради, подумал джэхё. сам он все еще собирался стать исключительно профессиональным геймером. впрочем, вслух он все-таки выразился несколько иначе:

\- я бы за тебя даже под страхом голодной смерти не проголосовал.

на самом деле к этому моменту джэхё уже мог бы понять, что все его тренированные кучей предыдущих школ ожидания разбиваются об у чихо как нефиг делать, но таки он все равно ожидал чего угодно, но не радостного:

\- отлично, буду на тебе как раз тренировать свою агитацию. к концу года не только сам проголосовать решишь, а еще и других приведешь.

джэхё снял очки - у чихо превратился в расплывчатое пятно, но по-прежнему остался чересчур говорливым. или правильно сказать шепотливым, раз уж они общались преимущественно шепотом на уроках? если вдуматься, за их пределами и в полный голос они не общались ни разу, и джэхё в принципе предпочел бы, чтобы так оно и оставалось, но мерзкий внутренний голос, с которым джэхё за время общения исключительно с собой и играми успел сдружиться и даже зачем-то обозвал тэилем (ну и что, что старший брат считал его шизофреником), почему-то полагал, что сие состояние является весьма временным.

возможно, пока у внутреннего голоса не появился повод выдать "а я же говорииил, это только покааа", стоило сменить школу снова.


End file.
